


Laughable Consequences

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 14:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: One of Kokichi's pranks goes too far, and his boyfriends are not amused.





	Laughable Consequences

As far as Kokichi was concerned, the prank had been perfectly harmless. Sure, he’d caused some property damage, and yeah they were banned from that store for life, but it wasn’t like anyone had actually gotten hurt! On top of that, the look on the shopkeeper’s face had absolutely been worth it.

Unfortunately, none of that meant much to Kaito or Shuichi. Now, back in the confines of their shared apartment, they were going to make sure he paid the consequences.

“I’ve got him!” Kaito shouted, grabbing Kokichi from behind. He quickly pulled the smaller boy into his lap, then yanked off Kokichi’s scarf to use as a makeshift tie. The fabric was knotted around Kokichi’s wrists within seconds.

“Alright, where should we start?” Shuichi wondered aloud as he took a seat on Kokichi’s legs. “How about...  _here!”_

Several loud squeals filled the air when Shuichi reached down to squeeze Kokichi’s hips, pinching and massaging the area insistently. Kokichi jerked backwards, more on reflex than anything, only for Kaito to hold him in place. 

“NOHOHO S-STAHAHAHAP!” he protested, to no avail. His laughter pitched higher when Kaito started tickling along his ribs and sides.

“I don’t think you’re in any position to be making demands here,” Kaito teased. “Better watch the attitude, unless you wanna be in even more trouble.”

When it seemed like Kokichi’s face couldn’t get any redder, his tormentors relented, though only for a moment. 

“If I remember correctly, his stomach is also pretty ticklish, right?” Shuichi directed the question at Kaito, slipping his hands underneath Kokichi’s shirt.

“Yeah, it’s definitely a bad spot,” Kaito smirked.

Kokichi’s eyes widened fearfully.

“W-Wait, please dohOHOHON’T! GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” 

Shuichi danced his fingers across Kokichi’s belly, moving in quick and unpredictable patterns. Knowing how weak Kokichi was to gentler tickling, he made sure to keep his touch as light as possible, barely grazing the sensitive skin. This particular strategy never failed to drive Kokichi crazy. 

“Is your belly actually worse than your hips, or does it just tickle more when I move my fingers like this?”

“PLEHEHEHEASE STAHAHAP! I CAHAHAHAHAN’T TAHAHAKE IHIHIT!”

“That’s not an answer, Kokichi. If you’re gonna be like that, then I’ll just have to investigate for myself.”

“NOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!”

Deciding he’d sat back long enough, Kaito went in for the kill, nuzzling his chin against Kokichi’s neck. The knowledge that his goatee made the action even more ticklish gave him no small amount of satisfaction, especially when he felt Kokichi tremble helplessly against him. Once he was done with that, nuzzling made way for nibbling.

Kokichi screeched, immediately redoubling his efforts to escape, though he knew from experience that it was useless. All he could do was wait for Kaito or Shuichi to decide he’d been punished enough, falling deeper into hysterics until then.

The tickling lasted for several more minutes.

“Alright, let’s stop,” Shuichi ultimately suggested. “He might pass out if we keep going.”

“You still with us, Kichi?” Kaito peered at Kokichi’s face.

Kokichi nodded weakly in response.

“That’s a relief,” Shuichi smiled. “What were you even thinking earlier? That prank seemed way more aggressive than usual.”

"...”

"Well, if you wanna go for Round 2 that badly-” Kaito began, only half-serious.

“No, no, wait! Fine!” Kokichi hesitated briefly before continuing. “...That store owner said some pretty nasty stuff about us when she thought we couldn’t hear, so I wanted to get even.”

In an instant, disapproval was overshadowed by understanding, sprinkled with a generous mix of fondness and concern.  

“Kokichi…” Shuichi leaned forward, brushing their noses together. 

"Dammit, Kichi. You could’ve just told us instead of pulling all that shit,” Kaito huffed. His hand raked through Kokichi’s hair in a motion that was both firm yet soothing. 

"Yeah, maybe, but where’s the fun in that?” Kokichi grinned back.

Kaito and Shuichi sighed, their exasperation palpable. In spite of that, Kokichi was pleased when neither of them tried to push him away, encouraging him to snuggle closer. The space between them was warm, and he wanted to stay there for as long as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are all very much appreciated!
> 
> More tickle fics including this one are available on my tumblr, [tickly-tufts](https://tickly-tufts.tumblr.com/masterlist)!


End file.
